


Good Morning, Baby

by annodominique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Second Time, Smut, Top Castiel, motel destiel, season 9 destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annodominique/pseuds/annodominique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Dean is staying in a motel room after parting ways with Sam because Sam found out about the Gadreel deal. He misses Cas, and when Cas shows up, the angel asks if he could stay the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> ***Season 9 Destiel, Bottom!Dean, Top!Cas, lots of fluff, lots of smut, lots and lots of dirty, heart-melting sex talk. Super sexy boss ass angel Cas moments. Oh and did i mention, FLUFF. Im sooo sorry again. This has been a warning and an apology. Peace out.

They had sex. Why the hell did he let that happen? Almost two months have passed by since that one night with Cas. One night of reckless abandon, Dean had never regretted anything more than that one stupid fucking night. It was that night at Nora's when a very human Cas was nearly killed by Ephraim. It was damn good Dean got there in time. Cas had offered for Dean to stay in his apartment instead of renting a room or driving back to Kansas; and being the stupid hat he was, he fucking said yes. Cas had one bed--a mattress on the floor, and it wasn't that big for two grown man, so naturally, there was no breathing room. And Cas, the feathery motherfucker, apparently is a hugger. One thing led to another, and...they sort of...fucked like rabbits.   
Now, in a crappy motel room, Dean massaged his forehead as the thoughts and feelings of regret assaulted him as always when he's left alone with his thoughts. Lately, Cas has always been on his mind. After that night with his best friend, he scurried back to the bunker and never talked to Cas about it again. Not even when Cas became an angel again, not even when he had Cas by his side trying to get Gadreel out of Sammy. Not even when he had to leave Cas with Sam because the brothers parted ways. He knew that Cas will always be around, that Cas will never leave them. But somehow, things were different. If Cas was not showing it, to Dean, something inside had changed. Like there was a big weight smacked dab in the middle of them, the elephant in the room.  
"Cas, you son of a bitch," Dean breathed out.  
"Hello, Dean"  
Dean jerked up upon hearing the familiar greeting.   
"Cas? How did you find me?"  
"Um..you called."  
Dean realized he had said his thought out loud.  
"Oh, that." Dean blinked a few times.  
Castiel stood uncomfortably by the foot of the bed; Outside, the rain was pouring hard.   
"Are you--okay, Dean?"  
"Yeah, yeah, man. I'm good." Dean said casually, his back suddenly straight. "I've been hunting, and um, everything's great."  
"You seem preoccupied," Cas said, which was ironic of him to make an observation, when he clearly could not look at the hunter. "If you're worried about Sam, you shouldn't be. He's healing well, I'm helping him.."  
"I know you are, Cas, thanks for that..."  
Dead, awkward silence.  
"So.." "So," they both said at the same time.  
"You go ahead."  
"You first."  
Fuck, they're doomed. It's a mess, just a big wad of mess, Dean thought.   
"I was thinking," Cas said, finally looking at Dean, "could I maybe..."  
"Could you maybe..what Cas?"  
"Stay the night?"  
A heartbeat, and some intense anxious blinking from Dean...  
"What?"  
"If that bothers you, I'll just go somewhere else." Cas said hurriedly.  
"I thought you're staying at the bunker?"  
"Yes, I am. I just think you need some company."  
Dean had no real answer to that. He opted for good ol' self-depreciation.  
"You know me, Cas, I'm low maintenance, just a case of booze, and crappy motel tv, and I'm all set."  
"You deserve more than what you give yourself credit for, Dean."  
"What? What's this, Cas?"  
"You need---"  
"I need what?" Dean's suddenly irritated, how dare he barge into his motel room, talking about what Dean needs? "Tell me, I'm all ears."  
"Me." Cas looked him in the eyes earnestly. "I think you need me, Dean."  
The words rang true the moment they were said. And Dean remained rooted on the spot, speechless.  
"So I'm staying the night." With that, the angel started loosening his tie.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dean held up one arm.  
"Preparing for bed. I can't sleep in this."  
"What you sleep now?"  
"I try." Cas looked defensive. "Can i borrow a shirt and boxers?"  
"Yeah, Cas, as long as you're comfortable. Maybe you wanna share my toothbrush too?"  
"I don't require that, but thank you."  
Dean rolled his eyes.

Five minutes in the shower and Cas strides back in the bedroom in Dean's white t-shirt and the only white boxer shorts he has. Of course Cas had to pick the whites. There was a reason Dean rarely uses those, coz they're friggin difficult to wash and remain white. Cas, then casually starts to settle in beside Dean on the bed, lifting the covers.  
"Whoa, whoa." Dean protested.  
"I don't fit on the couch, Dean."  
"Neither do I."  
"You're not sleeping on the couch either." It was a fucking statement, and Dean was blindsided. Cas laid down, so unmindfully, he looked so fucking calm like he did this every night. Whereas Dean was internally panicking.

Of course Dean couldn't sleep, who was he kidding. Cas was lying next to him, in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.   
"Are you asleep?" Dean finally said at 3 fucking AM.  
Cas's answer was instantaneous. "You know I'm not."  
"That's right, coz you snuggle close when you're asleep, and right now you're literally falling off the bed if you move another half inch."  
"I'm afraid I might make you uncomfortable."  
"Understatement."  
Dean shifted so he was facing away from Cas.  
"Why are you awake still, Dean?"  
Dean took a deep breath. "Guess."  
"You're thinking about making love to me again."  
What the fuck? Dean may have skipped a heartbeat.   
"It's okay, Dean. I've never been able to stop thinking about it too.." Cas's voice was so sincere, and so vulnerable that Dean could not possibly deny what it meant and suggested. Because it was so true.   
Dean was so choked up to answer, and he did not have a good comeback to dispel the statement. So they lay there, facing away from each other, a big chunk of space that a whole man can fit in between them.  
As if on cue, the motel clock stopped ticking. Great, now there's silence too, as if all the awkward space wasn't enough. 4am. A goddamn hour has passed and not one of them has moved a muscle, they know the other was not sleeping, because there were no soft snores, and there was no snuggling.  
"Fuck this." Dean flipped the bed covers away and threw them on the floor. He turned to face the angel to see that Cas was turning around to face him too.  
He grabbed the other man's shirt, pulled him closer.  
"Okay, let's get this straight Castiel. Are we doing this?" Dean's face was that of a man tortured.  
"Yes. Yes, please."   
And Dean was kissing him. And he was kissing back, until they opened their mouths to receive each other, tongues dancing, lips full biting. Dean was panting unto his mouth.  
"Fuck you, Castiel, I don't need to feel guilty for this. Im so tired of thinking about you." But the hunter kept on pressing open mouthed kisses on the angel's face and neck.  
"I don't mean to make you feel bad, Dean."  
Dean swiftly removed his shirt, and grabbed the hem of Cas's, he pushed it up to his chest, to reveal the angel's surprisingly well sculpted abdomen. Dean traced his tongue from the other man's belly button and upwards. He kissed his chest as he removed cas's shirt; he kissed both his nipples, then circled his tongue around one and gently thumbed the other.  
Castiel was looking at him, heavy breathing. Dean licked a trail up again, until they're mouths connected once more.  
"I swear, man, this is a goddamn fucked up situation we have here." Dean was saying unto his lips in between kisses.   
"It doesn't have to be." Cas sucked on his lower lip, and grabbed his jean-clad buttocks. Dean groaned at the press of their cocks. Cas's hand snaked in between them to knead Dean's dick.  
"Fuck."  
"Take your pants off." Fucking wavelength of celestial intent. Dean stood on the bed, towering above Cas, unbuttoning his jeans as Cas took off his own boxers in a span of a second, exposing his red, throbbing cock dripping of precome.  
"Cas, baby." Dean's mouth watered at the sight in front of him. He chucked his pants, not giving Cas time to fully appreciate his erection, because he was suddenly onto Cas, gripping the angel's penis close to his face.  
"Please Dean..."  
"Please Dean what?"  
"I---" they looked into each other's eyes  
"Please Dean what?" The hunter insisted, impatiently, dominantly.  
"Suck my cock."  
"Geez, Cas, where did you learn to talk dirty like that?" But Dean liked it, he liked it too much. He was then sucking the angel's cock, licking the head and swirling his tongue around it. Cas was losing it, gripping the sheets for life.  
"You're enjoying this." Cas said in between grunts, Dean didn't stop sucking but put three fingers inside Cas's mouth to shut him up. And Cas sucked on them.  
All of a sudden, Cas was pulling his head away from sucking him off. The angel shoved and pushed him until Dean was lying on his back, his head half dangling at the foot of the bed. Cas positioned himself on top of Dean so that both their faces aligned with the other's cocks.  
"Please Dean.." Cas said as he directed his own cock to Dean's lips, urging him to open up for him. When he did, he shoved his cock inside his mouth, and touched his throat. Dean gagged a little but kept on sucking. Cas started sucking on the hunter's erection, flatting his tongue out to lick the thick shaft, as he continued to fuck Dean's mouth. Dean was groaning and dripping precome too.   
Later, Cas dismounted him, and opened the hunter's legs wider. Cas sucked on his balls and shuffled his palm on the hunter's raging boner. He licked Dean's ass hole, and prodded the inside with his tongue. He slipped in one, then two, then three fingers, all the while sucking his cock and balls.  
"I don't have a condom, Dean."  
"Goddamn, just fuck me Castiel. Now."  
Cas slapped his dick on Dean's asshole a few times and then drove home. And it was Cas's personal brand of heaven on earth. They moved in sync, looking at each other's faces, building up their rhythm, until they were moving fast, pistoning up and down. Dean was groaning obscenely, as he raised his pelvis fucking onto Castiel, power bottoming was an indufficient phrase.  
Cas's hands gripped Dean's sides, as the hunter mercilessly fucked onto his cock. It went on and on, until Dean got exhausted and it was Cas's turn to do the work. He flipped Dean on his belly, squeezed his ass and pressed his wet, slick cock in between Dean's ass cheeks. Cas slid up and down a couple of times until he pushed again inside Dean.   
"Yes, just like that. Uhh, please.." Dean pleaded, and the sound was so unmanly it was hard do believe it came from Dean Winchester.  
Cas pressed his chest on the other man's back, kissing his neck and ears and the side of his face, all the while fucking him from behind.  
"Say my name," Cas whispered to his ear. It was the hottest thing, and it didn't even sound commanding.  
"Cas," Dean breathed out obediently.   
"Cas, baby, fuck me."  
Cas delivered like fucking fedex.   
"Come here." Cas sat on the bed and pulled him so that Dean was straddling his hips. Dean went in willingly, legs and arms wrapped around Cas's back as he impaled himself on Cas's cock.  
"Fuck me," Cas whispered to Dean again and that fucking melted Dean's inside, like trigger words. Dean slammed unto him, up and down.  
"Cas," almost sobbing.  
"Yes, baby, just like that. Say my name just like that."  
"Cas, son of a bitch, you're driving me mad," there was a disbelieving chuckle in there, as Dean gripped him tight in a bone-crushing embrace, hips moving frantically.  
"I could say the same about you."  
"Caaaas"  
"Are you coming?"  
Dean can only nod his head beside Cas's as he squeezed the angel's shoulders with his arms. Cas laid him down, did the work, and gripped the hunter's erection, shuffled his hands up and down until Dean came in jets of white onto his tummy. Dean squeezed his ass muscles and Cas came inside him too.  
"Uhhhh, uhhhh..." Cas closed his eyes as he rode the climax, threw his head back a little, gripping Dean's legs for support. Dean thought he could come again from just watching Cas climax. Cas held the root of his cock and pumped a few times more, emptying his seed inside Dean.  
"Man, that was so hot," Dean looked at him, so transfixed. Cas's eyes cleared, and he smiled a little, he bent to meet Dean's face and kiss him tenderly. Dean was caught off guard with the kiss. It was gentle, definitely after sex kiss.  
Cas remained on top of him, writhing gently, and kissing him so softly. And Dean could only succumb.   
"Mmmmm" Cas moaned contentedly.  
"Mmmm, baby."  
Cas broke their kiss off and smiled at him, so pleased with himself.  
Outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was rising.  
"Good morning, Dean." Cas snuggled his head at the crook of his neck and shoulder, trying to find sleep. And Dean could not help but wrap an arm around the angel, pulling him closer.  
"'Morning baby." And the words brought a big smile on Dean's lips, a real smile.  
Damn, was going to make this work. Or die trying.


End file.
